flints_fan_oc_warrior_catsfandomcom-20200215-history
Whispyspirit
Description Whispyspirit is a small and frail looking tom when you first ever meet him. He has orange patchy fur that is tabby and white markings around his pelt. His eyes are a dull gray, but when he is taken over (possessed) by a Starclan spirit, his eyes change to be a fully blue color. He has a long and wide scar that goes over his entire left eye from a fight with his half-brother. Whispyspirit is seen to be more prideful after he returns back to Wildclan and has a certain sense of more confidence in himself. He stands taller than his father and even looks stronger. Personality When Whispyspirit was still a kit, he was picked on by his half siblings frequently. This caused him to be docile and shy. He mainly stayed to himself which made many cats in the clan resent him for never speaking about anything he'd done, or when he started to see visions, what he'd seen. When Whispyspirit became an apprentice he was still quiet and docile, and that is when the first ever Starclan cat communicated with him. He was afraid that they'd confide him to the medicine cat den so he never said anything. He didn't have another vision for a moon until another vision happened. Then another, and another. They grew more and more frequent until he got them every night. He still never told any cat about the visions and would often sneak out late at night to get away from the clan when he had them. On one of his outings he met a very hurt she-cat named Snare. She'd been attacked prior to Whispypaw finding her. He dragged her unconscious body to the Wildclan camp where their medicine cat, Adderlight, and his apprentice, Opalpaw, helped save her. Snare was frequently check on by Whispypaw and during one of the times when Whispypaw was bringing prey was the first ever time that a spirit communicated with Wildclan through Whispypaw. Whispypaw was taken over by the spirit of his ancestor Wildstar who spoke to Opalpaw and Adderlight about the trouble in the clan. After he was taken over Whispypaw decided to abandon Wildclan, but before he left Snare decided she was coming with him. Whispypaw and Snare travelled together, Whispypaw also dropped the paw off of his name to make himself Whispy. He was constantly contacted by spirits who told him to journey back to his home, but he never listened to their tales of what they saw. Finally after 3 moons Whispy and Snare journeyed back to Wildclan. When they arrived Whispy immediately felt a terrible presence in the clan. He knew that it was a Dark spirit wandering around, which meant a cat was home to a Dark Forest Influence. When he returned his father, Russetstar gave him his warrior name, however Whispy tried to deny his name multiple times, but his father kept trying. Russetstar gave him that name Whispylight, which made Whispylight feel he was trying to live up to his father's expectations having the same suffix. Whispylight tried and begged his father for a different name but Russetstar denied changing it. Whispylight and Snare spent 2 moons in the clan until they finally found the dark cat, and it was no other than Windstrike. Whispylight was furious and battled his brother until Windstrike finally subsided and stopped. Russetstar exiled his son, Windstrike, and told Whispylight everything would be okay. Whispylight knew that while he was out there no cats would be safe from the terror Dark Forest cats can cause. Whispylight made two decisions before leaving. The first was that he convinced his father to change his name to Whispyspirit, which he succeeded at. The second was telling the cats that he may die fighting, but it would be okay. Many cats protested at such a young warrior going out to fight what he could never know, but he assured them that Starclan was on his side, and with that he could never lose. (WIP) Cat-Cat_Guide-A_lovely_young_ginger_and_white_kitten_itching.jpg 200777-425x322-kitten_crop.jpg